templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Monty V'marr
History Monty was born on the planet Alpheridies to the V'marr family, well known through the sector around the planet as members of one of the best Security Firms in the sector. They were hired by people of every every walk of life, given that they had enough money. They were well known for their skills and abilities, having even honed their bodies into deadly weapons. When he was 3 year old, his family started to train his body. Having him run through obstacle course, having him jumping, running, and using his deductive skill to get through what ever they throw at him. He was training in marital arts at the age of 5, they trained him in hand to hand combat of echani, his great great grand mother learned echani from a group of echani trainers being taken in as a student, the whole family ended up adapting the echani training cause it prove to be very helpful. He was very active as a young child, so they were able to keep him going in the training, it was his hyper mind they worked on the most calming him down every time he got out of line. They continued his hand to hand training, along with his patiences and observation, until he turned 13, they believed that he was able to use weapons in his training. His effectiveness of use one or two blades was needed, he must be able to handle himself in many situations. Monty meeting Vincent When he turned 15, he was sent on a mission to retrieve a rare artifact that was stolen from a museum. For most others figure it was a wild goose chase, but Monty's family was able to gather information on what happened and who might have been, following the lead he was given. He headed for Nar Shadda where most of the underhanded business started. He went through many leads before he found one that seem promising. It was a man over at the shipping dock that was transporting stolen products and slaves, he was over at the Cantina boasting about a huge job and the artifact that will make him millions. He went on about how the museum, unfortunately Monty knew just by hearing the guy he was just the guy talking junk, the way he talked about it he didn't know what the hell he was doing. Monty was already giving the low down on the crime, but there was no way this guy was skilled enough to pull it off. Monty thought he found his lead, but in fact it wasn't the guy who boasting that got his attention, but strangely it was the man adjacent from the him that was sitting at the table drinking. He wore a cloak over himself, he was paying the same amount of attention to him like Monty was on the boaster. Through he wasn't showing it, Monty could tell. Monty heard him snicker little as if he heard what the man said. Not to mention his aura was strange, it was cloudy to Monty, clear either blue nor red. but silver. He It seemed like to him the man who was boast didn't have much of the skill to big such a job off. But this other guy seemed to have something hidden. Monty wracked his brain trying to come up with a plan. Finally he settled with one. Moving around and through the crowed he approched the man boasting from before, and presented himself as a perspective buyer for the artifact he had been talking about. However, Monty made sure he was within ear shot of the figure with the unusual aura. He observed the man as they made their way out of the cantina. He didn't move until they were just out the door and it was closing. As soon as Monty and the man where were in a more secluded area Monty drew his blade and it to the man's neck. He pressed the blade against the guys neck as he grabbed his hair and pushed him against the wall, blood dripped down the blade and neck. For a moment Monty could hear the man pissing his pants, he planned to scare the man and it worked. The man told him everything from his jobs he was on to the fact that he was lying about pulling the job at the Museum. He did however learn that he did hear info on that incident, there were a few merchants that were connected with a huge part of the Black market, was holding a rare item they 'got' out of a contract. When behind him the cloaked figure appeared while he still interrogating the man. "If you'll excuse me." said the figures voice, it was low, and smooth, carrying no hint of emotion at all. "You are standing between me and my link towards something. Would you be so kind as to move along? I'd hate to have to make you." Monty didn't move nor turned his head to the man. And in calm tone he said "Well that make two of us." he said as he still holds the man. "But unfortunately I have a job I must do and I can't allow you to interfere." he took another look at the cloaked mans aura, "Jedi or whatever you might be." Monty said. "I'm afraid I must insist that you move along. I don't know who's paying you but I'm relatively sure they have no claim to what your after anyway." Stated by the man as took a small step forward, not even flinching or anything at being called a Jedi. "That is my business Jedi and I would ask that you would not take another step forward." Monty said still not turning to face him as he continued. "I may not look like much but I'm still skilled enough to face a Jedi." "I'm not a Jedi." the figure said coldly, he then continued "Now, move. I won't ask you again. He knows where something I need is, and you happen to be pressing a blade to his neck. That doesn't please me, and when I'm not please I'm not a nice person. So, move." the figures voice didn't raise but that last word carried more authority in it than the rest of his statement. It didn't bother Monty he didn't let the man go as he said "I have a mission to complete and as a V'marr, I don't stop until the mission is finished." he pushed harder on the man continued to speak "Now talk your life depends on it." the man pissed his pants more. Tired of being ignored the man moved, in the blink of an eye he drew out a blaster and it made a distinctive buzzing noise as it charged, he said "Three..." Monty heard the gun charging and said " I wouldn't try that" he still didn't move. "Look. I could have killed you twelve times by now You wouldn't even know i was here if I didn't want you to. I'm asking you nicely. Move, let me find my information, you don't get payed but you also don't get killed." The figure said. "That is a interesting notiction you put on the table." Monty said as let's go of the guys hair "What makes you think I didn't come fully prepared for anything" he said grabbing the blaster from his belt and points it at the guy still holding the blade to the mans neck. "Because you didn't?" said the figure as his other hand twitched and there was a hard, sharp pull downward on the blaster that Monty had just pulled. Monty tried to hold on to his weapon which pulled him to the ground still holding the blaster, but it took him off the guy who ran after as soon as Monty hit the floor. "Damn thanks for letting my lead get away." Monty exclaimed There was another flick of the wrist and the sound of the man screaming as he lifted up off the floor and came dragging back towards where they were. It was obvious this took concentration from the clocked man but he didn't look like it gave him much of a disadvantage either. "Neither of you are going anywhere till you both answer several questions." the figure said as he lifted his hand and flicked his wrist once more pressing the both of them against the wall. Monty was pushed against the wall. "Damn" Monty said trying to resist the power of this person. "Now you." the figure said directing his blaster to the man Monty had been holding before then returning it to his holster and then moving his wrist which caused two cylinders to slide forward. "Where is the Artifact? Where are they hidding the Crystal?" The man nearly fainted as he pissed his pants again. He told him about the same thing as he told Monty. Monty look at the guy ready to kill him at any second and thought to himself "Your a dead man once were done" he didn't show it on his face and kept his mind locked and clear. "Force Sake man how much did you drink? thats the third Kriffing time you've urinated on yourself..." the figure then directed his attention to Monty, "You, name." it was an order, not a question. Monty didn't answer, his expressions were hidden behind his mask, but it was looking at the guy with out a flinch. From inside the mans cloak his green eyes glowed, almost unnaturally. The force swirled around him, almost palpiable. "/Your Name./" the figure insisted. Still unchanged in his still didn't change his mind on tell the man his name, he did say "You haven't paid me for it." Monty said. The man slowly released the man who had pissed himself several times. With a half wave of his hand he said "You will remember nothing, you want to go home and change." The man stared at him for a moment and said almost blankly, "I will remember nothing. I want to go home and change." and he walked off. "Now." the figure said calmly looking at Monty. He backed away slightly and slowly set Monty on the ground, releasing him. But he stood between Monty and the only exit. "Your name?" He brushed himself off. "Why do you what to know so badly?" he said turning his view back to the silver aura man. "V'marr" thats all Monty said. "Never heard of it." The figure said as he raised his left hand to his right wrist and adjusted the glove there, the one with the cylinders. "Why are you looking for the Crystal?" he continued. "It's my job" Monty replaced the blade and the blaster, "And once I start a mission I do it until it's finished." he voice stays calm. "Who ever hired you. The Crystal's not theirs." He pulled a strap tight and flexed his hand slightly. "I was hired by a treasurer at the museum on the planet Coruscant, how is it that they don't own it?" Monty's mind wondered why this Jedi claim to know that this didn't belong to those people. "The Aquira Stone is a holy relic for the planet Anothelis. Two weeks ago some pirates thought it would be a good idea to steal it. Well the succeded. Now their going to have to deal with me, and you will too if you get in the way. I owe the people of Anothelis a lot, enough to kill for." Said the figure. "So they were hiding information from me, all i was told was that it was a rare gem, thats all I was told." Monty felt there was still more to this puzzle. "You should do more research on those you work for. It almost got you killed." the figure stated "Oh but I didn't have the time, plus there wasn't much to work with. The info they gave me lack alot. They only reveal the container, cause it was never take out for show. Which already had me on edge, but the fact a Jedi is after it is what really has me." Monty said looking at the figure "yet your aura is not blue, but silver." "I am not a Jedi. And if you had any common sense you'd know, that if you can't find any information at all on someone its probaby not a good idea to proceed with out precations." The figure said looking at Monty. "Your close to a Jedi, but your not I know, but what makes you think i didn't, I wasn't trained not to be able to handle nothing." Monty said. "Your training has nothing to do with it you fool! You would have handed off a one of a kind holy relic of an entire society to a greedy museum without thinking about it, and you boast your training!?" the figure said in confusion ""That what I was talking about, I would get it back, never said I would return it to them right away. I was taught, double check everything for the job, even if you retrieve it, check it." Monty sighed "And yet you go about this so sloppy and boast... What do you have to boast for?" The figure said. "There is nothing to boast, there is just a job to finish." said Monty as he goes to walk past the man. The figure put up a hand and effectively gave a nudge powerful enough to push him back a small part. "No. There is no job for you." he exclaimed "Why is that?." Monty said bluntly after being pushed back. "Where is Anothelis? Do you even know? DO you know the name of the people there? Do you have the access codes to gain access to their system without comming under attack?" questioned the figure. Monty shakes his head "No, but I have a feeling you might. Even at that I have some info on where it be." he said "You don't." the figure declared "What makes you say this?" Monty said calmly without changing his tone. "And if your worried so much, then help me, it's not like I can't ask can I." Monty "Why would I help you? I am sure I can find the the thing. I know where the planet is. I know the access codes. If anything you shoud be offering to tag along for some form of fufilment." the figure said. "Either way it doesn't matter as long as this is resolved." Monty says looking at the man "but I can't work with someone if I don't know their name." "Vincent Mikaru." he said, answering in kind to the mans earlier response. "Monty V'marr," he said "can we continue then, time is wasting." "Perhaps." Vincent said turning around and walking out towards the alley. Monty joined the Templars after the mission, under the man that he went on a mission with, Vincent. Personality Calm, relaxed, and decisive, trained to finish a operation as fast as possible, but ever since he joined the Templars he sees life in a whole new perspective. Instead of just the prime goal of finishing the mission, he learned that there is a purpose behind every mission. He needed to realize that his chose in life will make him or destroy him. He still prefers working in the background and even if its a save the world big he would let someone else get the credit. He speaks clear and calm, most of the time there a cold tone to his voice. He likes to mediate, exercise, listens to holo book recording and classical music, and light saber training. At times he could be found listening to a Holo book recording or listening to old classical and new classical music sitting there and holding up small objects with the Force.It's also said he likes girls that are shy. He doesn't like those who get in the way of his mission and disrespectful language. The loud rant of those think they are big and bad really annoy him to the breaking point. He will ignore people that make no sense. Physical Attributes On the right side of his face under the mask, there was a scar that extended from his forehead over his right eye to his cheek. On his back there was a Dragon tattoo that was put on his back by his family as a family tradition.